


Ubbe x Reader - Sleeping Beauty Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings as Disney Moodboards [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Moodboards, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “I know a few others have done it, but could you do the boys or Ragnar as Disney characters?”





	Ubbe x Reader - Sleeping Beauty Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> And here is the fourth moodboard! Ubbe! Credit of course to @honestsycrets and @tephi101 as they did these moodboards before me (I’m sorry I forgot to credit you on Sigurd)
> 
> I made Ubbe as Prince Phillip cause it just fit so well. The hero saving the princess from the dragon and true loves kiss to break the spell gave me heavy Ubbe vibes. Plus he just looks like a perfect Prince Phillip.

(Vikings moodboard made by me)

 


End file.
